


Despertar

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Reflexiones de Yunho al despertar junto a Jaejoong
Relationships: Jung Yunho / Kim Jaejoong
Series: Shinkivariables [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Despertar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _Como siempre, aunque hace ya demasiado, para mi adorada_ soulmind, _quien siempre está y estará. Espero que lo disfrutes._

Nunca pensó en ese momento, no en realidad, aun sabiendo que llegaría algún día. Si algo le han enseñado los años, grabando a fuego su lección en su mente y en su piel, es que nada es eterno, y Yunho ha vivido ya demasiados finales, algunos sencillos, otros tremendamente complicados, la mayoría demasiado dramáticos, pero siempre, cada uno, imposible de olvidar.

Y ni una vez en todos esos años, en las idas y venidas, los altibajos y la distancia, se le ocurrió pensar cómo sería no amar a Jaejoong, porque ese sentimiento ha estado ahí desde el principio, cuando discutían y se enfadaban y juraban no volver a hablarse, cuando se peleaban a puñetazos por tonterías, cuando se besaban hasta perder el aliento y la cordura y todo lo que no fuera la piel del otro. No pensó en ello ni siquiera en su peor momento, cuando era un compendio de negatividad, traición, odio y desprecio por el abrupto final de ese lugar para cinco, porque siempre fue un iluso soñador y una pequeña y huidiza parte de sí siempre supo que de una forma u otra lo superarían.

Tenía razón. Y no.

Porque hace tiempo que lo que siente por Jaejoong ya no es igual, no es tan intenso ni definitivo, no llena cada rincón de su ser ni calienta ese foco persistente y otrora inamovible en su pecho que siempre ha cantado fuerte y alto, el que ahora está en silencio. Yunho ni siquiera puede recordar el momento en que se ha callado, en el que dejó de necesitar y se acostumbró a ser, el momento en que comenzó a amueblar el espacio de Jaejoong con sus propias cosas, las que no comparte por cansancio o desidia, las que cree que ni siquiera son lo suficientemente importantes. Y de repente ya ni siquiera hay sitio para las que no son suyas, Jaejoong completamente desterrado.

Yunho sabe que no tiene razones para sentirse así. No hay un punto de inflexión, un suceso al que aferrarse, algo que haya cambiado hasta hacerlos irreconocibles e irreconciliables. Tienen una buena vida, se lo pasan bien juntos y hace mucho que ni siquiera discuten. No siente odio o desprecio, no desconfía ni tiene motivos para guardar rencor, no cree que Jaejoong tenga la culpa porque en realidad no ha cambiado, ni se siente abandonado o ignorado.

Simplemente no siente. No como solía.

Darse cuenta ahora es… es como despertar de un largo, profundo y maravilloso sueño, de esos que uno no quiere olvidar, al que se aferra porque es más sencillo cerrar los ojos que abrirlos para enfrentarse a una realidad incierta. Porque Yunho ni siquiera recuerda ese periodo de su vida en que Jaejoong no estaba, era demasiado joven, demasiado ingenuo y demasiado idiota. Y no quiere hacerle daño al hombre que aún duerme a su lado, no sólo porque no lo merece, sino porque al margen de lo que ahora _no_ siente, siempre será importante y preciado.

Pero Yunho ya no puede fingir que no se da cuenta. Ya no puede cerrar los ojos y simular que no ha visto esa epifanía que lo va a cambiar todo. Solo le queda descubrir qué hacer con ello.


End file.
